


That One Night (You Made Everything Alright)

by orphan_account



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boob job, Breast Fucking, Complete, Creampie, F/M, Office Sex, Riding, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jan comes back as the office is closing to talk to Michael after they got back together because of her boob job. Office Sex ensues.
Relationships: Jan Levinson/Michael Scott
Kudos: 15





	That One Night (You Made Everything Alright)

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't the first FanFiction I planned on publishing. But my shock to the lack of Michael/Jan fanfics on this site led me to write it. So, I hope you enjoy.

Word spread between every corner of the office once Jan left Michael's office and left. From Accounting to the Annex. Everyone knew that Michael and Jan were back together. Whispers played like a game of telephone, but everyone knew what was at least one of the causes: Jan got a boob job. It was hard to ignore. Especially since she wasn't exactly subtle about it, and was wearing a low cut v neck white top. Tight against her skin and highlighting the updated feature.   
  
The girls of the office had a meeting in the conference room. Concerned since earlier that day, Michael promised he would break away from this toxic relationship. But she just ended up drawing him back in with her accentuated features. "So what do we do? He said he was gonna leave her." Pam may have had her issues with Michael. Especially when it came to his antics interfering with the workflow in the office, she still did care about it. And didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
"I think the only thing we can do is hope he'll come to his senses," Karen did come from a place of caring, but she didn't know what else they could do. He was entranced and hypnotized by her. And the only way he'd probably leave her, is to see her for how she actually is himself.  
  
"The sad truth is, no one can probably convince him. He's just gonna have to come to his own realizations." Everyone nodded in agreement. Knowing that was probably the only way for him to actually leave her.  
  


* * *

  
5 o'clock came, and everyone was packing up to leave to go home. But then a familiar face came back. Michael walked out of his office to tell everyone he'd see them tomorrow, and his throat when dry and he choked out, "Jan." Jan grinned devilishly at the attention she got from her breasts again. Not just from Michael, but other men in the office (mostly Kevin).  
  
"Hey, Michael. I just wanted to um...talk to you for a bit in your office before you go? That okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, um...I'll see you guys tomorrow." Michael told everyone as he walked back to his office with Jan. Once the door was closed, he was soon pressed against it, Jan kissing him hardly. Moaning into his mouth.  
  
"Mmmmm, I've been wanting to do that all day," She said against his lips. "So...you like my enhanced features?" Michael nodded dumbly, words escaping him in the moment, "Do you want to see more of them?" She took his second nod as a green light, and she lifted her cardigan over her head and carelessly onto the floor. Michael instantly began to chub in his pants.  
  
"God, you're so hot, Jan..." Michael finally was able to stutter out. "Please let me-" His hand hovered over her globes.  
  
"Of course, you can touch them," Jan assured. Moaning once she felt Michael kneading at her tits. "Oh yeah, Michael...touch me...fondle my tits..."  
  
"They're so big..." Michael whispered to himself, and he let his mouth catch onto a nipple. Suckling it softly, and rolling it with his tongue.   
  
"Oh god!" Jan gripped Michael's desk as she began to become wet from the attention she was receiving from Michael. "Oh Michael, keep going." She sighed in happiness when she heard the rattling coming from him undoing his belt and throwing it to the floor.  
  
"You got me so hard, Jan." The woman smiled and rubbed the obvious hard on through his boxers. Michael moaned loudly as she fell to her knees and licked his tip through the fabric.   
  
"I see that," She teased before licking and sucking him through his boxers. They moaned together at the sensation. The wet material rubbing against his hard cock made for a great feeling.  
  
She pushed his boxers down, and grinned when she saw Michael throbbing cock meeting her eyes. "You seem bigger than I remember." She looked up at him as she took the head in her mouth.   
  
"Oh, Jan..." Michael's head fell back and he gripped her blonde hair, panting in pleasure as she bobbed his cock. "God, you suck my cock so good..." He spoke, mouth dry again. Arousal pumping through his veins.   
  
"Mmmmm," Jan moaned in response and she licked his slit. "How would you like to fuck my tits?" She pushed her chest out, a nipple rubbing against the sensitive head. And making Michael jump and push forward. "I'll take that as a yes." She sucked and pumped his cock a little more before placing it between her tits.   
  
"Oh god, babe...feels so good." Jan smiled as Michael fucked her tits. Moaning in response.  
  
"Your dick feels so good between my boobs, babe. Keep going." And he gladly did so, thrusting wildly between her breasts. Jan moaned and slid her hand into her panties, rubbing her clit furiously as she sucked the head again. Moaning together perfectly in harmony. But when Michael abruptly stopped, Jan looked up in confusion.  
  
"As much as I loved fucking your titties, I want your pussy again _so bad,"_ This made Jan's wicked smile return. Michael sat in his chair and took off his blazer and shirt, and Jan slid off her tight jeans and panties. Her soaking core providing a moan from Michael.  
  
Jan strutted over and teased in with her folds before lowering herself down onto his cock. "Oh god, you're so big!" She gripped his shoulders as she rode him. "Fuck you feel so good!"  
  
"You do too!" Michael moaned as he thrusted him, her tight heat surrounding his hard cock - _fuck_ , it felt good. "So tight after all this time," He moaned and spanked her. Causing a gasp from Jan. But moaning soon replaced it.   
  
" _Fuck_ , do that again!" Michael filled her request and spanked her ass again. The sensation making both of them even more horny.   
  
"You like my cock, Jan? You like riding my dick?" Dirty talk didn't used to be Michael's forte, but once he got with Jan. He achieved an articulate level of linguistics for the bedroom. 

  
"Yeah, you're cock is so big! Filling me up, _fuck_ , baby. _More!"_ Michael jackhammered into her. Their intensity in their movements and moaning gaining a greater level of traction. Slapping sounds and the smell of sex filling the room.   
  
"God, Jan...I'm gonna cum!" Michael moaned out.   
  
"Fill me baby! Please, I need your warm cum inside me!" This made Michael go harder and faster than he ever has. Sucking her nipples back and forth and gripping her tips. His hips hitched and stuttered as his cum spurted and flowed inside her.   
  
"Fuck, yes...take that cum, Jan! Take all that fucking cum!"  
  
"Fill me up, Michael!" Michael kept on cumming and cumming until there was no more to pump into her pussy. He fell lax in his chair and panted, smiling up dazeily at her.   
  
"That's was great, babe." Jan complimented as she kissed him. "We defiantly need to fuck more in your office,"  
  
Michael nodded and kissed her and held her hips. Maybe he really did need to give Jan a second chance. Especially if the sex was gonna be like, _this_.  
  
  



End file.
